medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakama Shiranui
| image = Hakama Shiranui.jpg | age = 72 | gender = Male | blood type = AB | category = Unknown | school = Hakoniwa Academy | affiliation = Flask Plan | position = Academy Chairman Flask Plan Coordinator | relatives = Hansode Shiranui (Grandaughter) Hanten Shiranui (Relative) | manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 21 }} Hakama Shiranui (不知火 袴, Shiranui Hakama) is the chairman of Hakoniwa Academy and the current coordinator of the Flask Plan. He is the grandfather of Hansode Shiranui. He is one of the central antagonists of the series, being responsible for much of the conflict the Student Council faces. Personality Being in the Shiranui family, he is quite aloof as he jokes around with Abnormals and always try to keep a smile on his face. But behind that is a smart, ruthless demeanor because he is capable of running Class 13, the Flask Plan, and Abnormals and also because he did not hesitate to the idea of putting students in danger. When he's near his granddaughter, he becomes more bonhomie and treats her like a child (despite her being a high schooler) but he still recognizes her intelligence as sometimes he would ask advice from her. He is almost always seen sitting, and very rarely stands. Appearance Hakama has a typically elderly appearance befitting his age, with a wrinkled visage and a beard. Like other members of his family, he has a large ahoge on his head, similar to his granddaughter's. He wears traditional clothing. History Plot Clash With The Enforcers Arc With Myouri Unzen out of commission, Hakama worries that his plans might fail, and consults Shiranui on what he should do. She recommends he drop a note in the suggestion box. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 21, pages 18-19 Flask Plan Arc Hakama meets with Medaka Kurokami in his office, thanking her for getting Unzen under control, and after briefly discussing his granddaughter, he asks Medaka if she would be willing to take Unzen’s place in the Flask Plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 1-3 Hakama goes on to identify Medaka as an Abnormal, and when she denies his assessment, he asks her to try an experiment with dice. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 5-7 When Medaka rolls eight dice at once, they form into a tower, a result that amazes Hakama. He then goes on to explain that the Flask Plan needs thirteen members, all of whom are chosen from Class 13, and while freshman are not usually allowed into the Flask Plan, Medaka’s defeat of Unzen qualifies her to participate. Medaka turns him down however, and leaves. Hakama thinks to himself that Medaka is very strong, but that that also makes her weak points very easy to find. He then addresses the six members of the Thirteen Party concealed in his office, asking their thoughts. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, pages 9-13 After hearing their assessment, Hakama thinks to himself how difficult they are to handle, but that at least these six bothered to answer his summons. He assures Itami Koga that he will convince Medaka to join the Flask Plan, but expresses his concern for her safety. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 22, page 17 Hakama details the history of the Flask Plan, culminating with his belief that the project has reached the final step with the present incarnation of the Thirteen Party. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 23, pages 1-3 As the Student Council invades the Flask Plan labs, Hakama watches their advance on a monitor. Hakama expresses his surprise at Medaka’s companions: one Normal, Zenkichi Hitoyoshi, and two Specials, Kouki Akune and Mogana Kikaijima. He asks Shiranui if she is planning anything. After she denies it, Hakama notes how Oudo Miyakonojou's actions turned out to work in his favor, as he never expected Medaka to come so soon. Shiranui warns him not to ignore Akune and Kikaijima however, as one of Medaka’s greatest assets is her authority over those around her. Hakama chuckles, remarking that it is rare for Shiranui to give him a warning. To himself, he decides that the most interesting member of the party is Zenkichi, whose birthday was somehow selected as a code for the Door of Rejection. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 29, pages 4-7 After Medaka’s fight with Shigusa Takachiho ends, Hakama comments to Shiranui that all Abnormals want to have relationships, but their overwhelming abilities make this impossible. He remarks that as long as Medaka is in the complex, he will make use of her as a guinea pig. When Shiranui asks him who is on the next floor, he tells her that it is Kei Munakata, who isn’t as strong as Takachiho, but is on the nation’s most wanted list for mass murder. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 32, pages 17-19 After Zenkichi defeats Munakata, Hakama makes a call to clear Munakata's fake record. Shiranui asks why would he release the restrains from Munakata but Hakama assures her that , now Zenkichi became Munakata's friend, he will stay on the right path Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 7 . Hakama is also impressed that Zenkichi befriended Munakata instead of Medaka and thinks he might actually be an Abnormal. Shiranui corrects her grandfather and says Zenkichi is a regular Normal and a regular "friend." Hakama is surprised by this. As Shiranui leaves, Hakama ponders on adjusting the Flask Plan due to the return of Maguro Kurokami Medaka Box manga; Chapter 37, pages 5 . Minus 13 Arc Kumagawa, after talking with the group in the underground facility, met up with Chairman Hakama in his office and said he was transfering for the Flask Plan. After getting tea, Hakama wants to know more about what Kumagawa said about "Destroying the Class 13." Kumagawa wanted to kill off the elite so the world can be peaceful and Hakaaw was shocked by this idea. Outraged, Hakama states that Hakoniwa is not a place for killing off the elites. Just then, Kumagawa seemingly pierces Hakama with screws however it turned out to be an "illusion." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 57, pages 8 Convinced that Kumagawa will not stop his plans and seeing his potential, Hakama decides to allow Kumagawa do his plan and to end Plan A, which would lead to horrible fights, and do Plan B, to use Minuses to create the perfect human. At the end, Shiranui Hansode comes in and asks Chairman Hakama to let her into the Minus 13 class. Flask Plan Revival Arc References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male